Sasuke & Sakura romance
by Phylaphy
Summary: How Sasuke treat drunken Sakura, sekuel of Sasuke & Sakura's collection


_This is wrong._

_I'm not supposed to be here._

_Damn._

"Yeah! Ino my youthful friend bring us more youthful sake!" Lee now drunk, start to dancing with his green spandex. Ino drink her full-big glass sake and start seducting Shikamaru who's face now turn red and afraid of Ino's aggressiveness. This is her fault, stupid Yamanaka Ino throw this stupid party, inviting rookie nine all to this stupid, stupid, stupid party.

_And here I am._

"Yeaa kiss him, Tenten!" hyuuga boy now look as desperate as ever, but still in his calmness, now taking Tenten's hand whose drunk and start trying to kiss him after Naruto's stupid order. They are going out, far away from this party. And now Sasuke feel he'll do same thing, he's more than sucked here, to see almost all his friends drunk and crazy.

Naruto, that stupid blonde, now fighting with Kiba to teasing Hinata, who quickly ran after her Cousin, Neji and Tenten to go out from this stupid party. At least she's the only one girl sober here. Yeah, I mean it. Ino now trying to open Shikamaru's shirt, Shikamaru still trying to run from her, and now she's running after him, yelling that she's so in love with him and whatever, Sasuke even dosent want to know.

Choji sleeping in the table bar, too full to wake, snoring, with so many food around him, _already eaten food,_ of course. Shino already gone from hours since Naruto and Kiba start crazy to plan to buy sake that would make this mess. And that's her.

Sakura.

Standing in the dinner table, start singing and dancing like crazy while Lee, who dancing fist, already fall asleep now. She's drunk, Sasuke count she had drink more than one and a half of dozen glass drink that stupid Ino-Naruto-Kiba buy. Now she's fell to the table, trying to sleep there.

_That's it._

"Yooo Sakura is fell!" Ino stop yelling and running after Shikamaru, who take that chance to go from there, quickly. "COOOMMMEEE BBBAACCCKK HEERRRE YOU STUPID SHIKAMARU!"

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't you take her home?" Kiba teasing him, Sasuke glare to death to him. Kiba soonly gone. Sasuke wake from the cuach he's been since he come, watching his friends doing this mess. And now evrything's over control. He walking to the table where Sakura fall asleep and shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, sakura,"

"YOOO SASUKE-TEME START DOING SOMETHING CRISPY WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke didn't turn his head to know who is that stupid moron. He's too drunk too. And now looks like he has hit something and Kiba now yelling at him. That blonde moron.

"Mmmmh," Sakura didn't move. She's smell like alcohol.

"Let's go home,"

"Mmmhm, no…"

"You are too drunk,"

"Mmmm…."

"Sakura," Sakura lift her head a little, smiling to him.

"Aaa Sasuke-kuuun…."

"…"

"Come here, come…" she wake up but then fell again. "mmm, I'm dizzy,"

"…"

"Kiss me Sasuke-kuun…" She crawl to him, touching his cheek but he already hold her hand. _Damn, she's really drunk._

"Let's go home," he said again, try to take her hand to go down from table.

"No! I want sleeping here… mmm with yoouu…" she try to kiss him but Sasuke back a step.

"You are too drunk," he place his hand to hold Sakura's waist in order to bring her down, then Naruto start yelling again.

"YEEAAH! SASUKE NOW START… AAAKKKH!" that moron blonde running all over the room with burning jacket. Kiba laughing at him, so crazy. Ino still yelled at shikamaru who's nowhere. Lee still sleeping and so Chouji.

"I'll take you home,"

"You'll take me to your house?" now she's down, with bare feet, smell like alcohol, her clothes also dirty and rumpled anywhere, revealing her tight. _Damn, don't look at that part._

"_Your_ house."

"Mmmm but I want to be with youu…" she's lean in his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Sakura," Sasuke loose her grip and start taking her hand but then she fell, her body's up him. Burning his chest. Fortunately noone saw them.

"I. want. Uchiha. Sasuke." She griined, then laughing. She wake and start dancing around again. Sasuke, grap her hands and pull her to gout from this messy place, pretend didn't hear she mumbling and trying to let her hand loose or naruto and kiba stupid comment.

They are out now. Sasuke still grap her tightly, walking and pulled her rude, down the stair of Yamanaka's apartemen.

"Sasuuukkkee-kun!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun! Akh!" she almost fallen, Sasuke caught her before fall. "my… leg… hurts…" akh. Damn. He forgot that she's bare feet. And her leg's palm is bleeding. _Stupid. Stupid uchiha._ "don't pulled me again, it's hurt…" she start to cry. Sasuke sighed, poke her head and kiss her forehead. Sakura stop crying. He gives Sakura piggyback ride. Sakura happily accept that, hugging her hand around his neck, again. She kissed his ricken hair, let his smelling come through her breathe.

"Sakura, stop doing that,"

"Mmmm why, Sasuke-kun? Sakura-can loves Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan wanna be with Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn,"

She start to singing uncertain song, unnoticely, Sasuke look at her bleeding palm legs. The medic-nin is drunk now. but he have to stop that injury. Afterall it's his fault. They stop in the playing yard, Sasuke sitting her at the bench.

"Why stooping… this isn't your bedroom…" she mumbling.

"Stop talking like that," he stand in his knee in front of her, using his chakra to stop her bleeding injury. Sakura move her body in front of him, quickly kiss his forehead. Sasuke quiet, pretend like nothing happen as he has to concentrate on his chakra now. Sakura hold his neck again, her head on his neck, kissing his neck softly.

"Stop doing that, Sakura." He finally make the bleeding stop but his heart saying no to stop her hug.

"I love you, so much, so much, too much, cant stop…" she still drunk, he know that. But what she said actually touch his heart even she's not aware when say that.

"Hn,"

"Let's make love," She kiss his lips, she actually weak, but however, Sasuke find himself has no power to breaking that kiss. He enjoyed it. He liked it. He even kissed her back. Their tongue start to lick each other. His body is burn. _Damn._

"Stop," he said suddenly, breaking their kiss. "time to go home," push sakura from his neck, giving her piggy back ride again, doesn't care she's mumbling disappointed. They start to walking again.

"Sasukkeee… look at the sky… so beautifuulll…" Sasuke look into the night sky above them. So many stars. But he's not a romantic type. "Sakura want a kiss from Sasuke-kun under starry night!" she laughing herself. "buuut Sasuke-kun doesn't love Sakura-chan… hiks hiks…" she's crying now. "Sasuke-kun doesn't love me! let me gooo!" she start to hitting his back now, tired, he turn his head, looking at her red drunk face,

"If you want me to kiss you, don't hit me and stop talking like that,"

"Buuut! Sakura-chan want it now! now now noooow!" she hit harder. _Oh my. She's strong even she's drunk. My back gonna break._ She start crying, Sasuke has no option but let her down and she's crying louder, in this silent night. _Dammit, stop it already, sakura_. He yelled himself. He swep her taers, but she knocked it down.

"Sakura-chan hate Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun doest care about Sakura-chan!" _you think what for I'm here, standing like a moron if I just like what you said? _"Go away! Go away, Sakura-chan will find someone who wants her!" and yes, she turn her body and start walking bare foot to the dark, road.

_Dammit, woman._

_Dammit, stupid party._

_Dammit!_

He cursed himself, looking her back gone in the corner street. _Must I followed her?_ But he feel his backache after she's hitting him. _She's strong, she can defend herself._ _**But she's drunk.**_ _Still, she's strong and anyway she hates me now._ _**BUT YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND. She needs you no matter what!**_ _…Oh, screwed myself, I have to keep her safe no matter what._ He's running to where she's gone and having she's with another man.

"Noooo sakura-chan doesn't like you!"

"Oh, come on whoever you are, pinky," he's trying to kiss her. "ARRRGHHH!" he turn his body from her, facing someone who's burning his clothes.

"Get. Away. From. Her."

"Who the hell are you, u think?" Sasuke glare him with his sharingan. "aa… aaa… Uchiha clan… AAAAA!" he's running for his life.

"Sakura-chan doesn't need Sasuke-kun!" she's pouting again, playing her skirt, revealing her creamy delight uptight. _Damn. Is that jerks also see that? What else he see? What else he touch?_

"You are not supposed to do that,"

"Sakura-chan doesn't care what Sasuke-kun saying! Sasuke-kun doesn't loves Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun doesn't care! Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stop saying anything after her lips crushed by him, a roughly kissing. He pinned her to the wall, hold her wrist above her head. His tongue lick her bottom lips softly, asking permission, Sakura open her mouth and his tongue exploring hers.

_She's taste like alcohol. How many actually she drink? A galloon?_

Sasuke loose his grip and hug her waist as Sakura hold his neck. The kiss breaking, Sasuke kiss her cheek, her neck, her collar bone… He stopped.

"Go home. Now." he pulled himself away, doesn't care Sakura's pouting disappointed again.

"Buuuut!"

"I already kiss you. Under starry night." Sakura look up but then she find herself carrying by his, bridal style.

"Heeeyyy!"

"U'll keep hitting my back if I give u piggyback ride,"

"Sasuke-kuun, you are so rude!" but she's smiling then, hold her hand in his neck. "but Sakura-chan loooveeesss Sasuke-kun soooo much!" and restinhg her head in his chest.

"Hn,"

Along the way, she's fall asleep. Sasuke sighed as silent night come again, so peacefully, as she's breathing.

"…I love you too," he whispered, so slowly, so softly, that nobody will hear.

And slowly, rain pouring the two, as Sasuke sighed.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

"Sakura,"

"zzzz…."

"Where's the key?"

"zzzz…."

"…"

"zzzz…"

_Good. Now I'm stuck in front of her apartement door, carrying sleeping drunken girl. And FYI, it's raining. I'm wet. We are wet. But still she could sleep at this rate? I can make fire to warmth her. But…_

Sasuke glaring at girl in his carrying. Sleeping with her innocence face. Her wet clothes stick to her body, curved it perfectly. And her undergarment. Black lacy bra.

_Stop thinking about that._

"Sakura, I need your house key," he sit her down as his arms also tired.

"Mmmm,"

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke touch her wet cheek. _Damn. She's so cold. She could caught fever if didn't change her clothes. __**Aha! So you thinking about her body, don't you?**__ stupid. I just don't wanna her caught fever with wet clothes. __**Still, you gonna remove them and enjoying seeing her body, don't you?**__ shut up._

_I have to come in no matter what before she caught fever. Hm. Burning her door? Broke it? Or by window? **Hell it's in the midnight. Are you wanna catch by guards?**_

"Sa…su…ke…kun…"

"Hn," Sakura open her eyes, looking at him. _Are you awake now? are you aware now?_

"Mmmmhm, you are so damn hot Sasuke-kun!" back to her euphoria, she hold his neck to her. _I guess no. she still drunk._ "Where are we? Are we now in your bedroom?" she ask as she loose her hugging. _Heck, no._

"Your house,"

"Mmm, why don't you say you want make out with me at my house? I cant set my bedroom…"

"Hand me the key,"

"Ooh Sasuke-kun, you cant wait, don't you?" she smile seductively, wink to him.

"…"

"Wait, wait, hm, I thought I left it somewhere…" _don't say you left it in Yamanaka's house. I'll be killed if back to there._ She looking something in her pocket, and finally show a key to Sasuke. "found it! Now taking me to my bed…"

"…" …_as you wish._ He smirked, take the key, open it, take Sakura again and locked it. He place her in her couch.

"No, no, Sasuke-kun, bed…"

"…" Sasuke open his wet sticky shirt. Sakura widened her eyes, smirked.

"Are we gonna do that here? Oh you are bad, bad man…" she start smiling, wake and hang her arms to his neck. Looking deep to his onyx eyes, sakura pulled himself to wall. Just enjoyed it, Sasuke followed her lust. She kissed him, he kissed her back, asking his tongue to cme to her mouth. Her hand busy to touch his six-pack. Then her hand traveling down to his pants.

"Are you going to rape me, Sakura?" he smirked, pulled away and stop her hand.

"…I want you, Sasuke-kun. I want you," she grumble, shaking like want to cry. "I really really want you…"

"How bad?"

"So bad, bad, really really bad…"

"…"

"…do you love me?" her emerald innocent eyes look into his onyx deep eyes, begging to be loved. _Man. I cant resist._ He rush his lips to her, bitten it, swollen it.

"Mmm… Sasuke-kun…" she moan as his tongue now seductively lick hers. His hand hug her waist, pulled them closer. Sasuke take her wrist, push her to her bedroom, her body against her bed.

"Sasuke…" she cant left any moan or calling his name as her lips nor her tongue locked by him. She groan. Sasuke place her wrist above her head by one hand, and the other hand traveling her back. He loose her hands, she hold his neck and his raven hair and Sasuke now kissing her neck.

Slowly, his hand touch her hips, taking hem of her wet clothes, and take it off. Sakura smile and softly kiss him again after her wet clothes now rip off. They are shirtless now.

"More, Sasuke-kun…"

"As you wish," he kiss her shoulders, her jaw neck, to her chest. His hand traveling down to her skirt, taking it off too. She almost naked now. Only that black delicate lacey bra and pink panties.

"Sasuke-kun…" his lips in her ears, his warmth breath tickle her.

"Do you want more, Sakura?" he touch gently her breast, but not squeeze it or kiss it, just enjoy how she's react. His hand traveling down.

"Yes… more…" she's strembling as his hand touch her panties. Wet. His hand in her tight, touch it gently. She escape moan as his lips in her jaw. She caught her breathe heavily, but then she cough. Sasuke pulled himself away, looking at her pale face.

"Sakura?"

"Uhuk, uhuk. Mmmh, I'm dizzy Sasuke-kuun…" she hold her head. Sasuke stood in his position, then wake. "wait! Sasuke-kun… where are you going to…" she's going to wake but then scream again, as her head turn really dizzy now. "don't… leave… me…" but he already gone.

Sasuke go to her dining room, looking for her medical case, find the fever medicine. He bring her a glass of water. Sakura trembling in her bed, half naked, still holding her dizzy head. She calling his name again and again, as she's crying now. he sit beside her in her bed.

"Sakura," she open her eyes, hugging him so tight.

"I thought… hik… you… are… gonna… hik… leave… me… hik…"

"…"

"Sa…su…ke…kun…hik…" she really crying. Her face turn red. "I'm dizzy…" she said again. "it's cold…" she hug her half-naked body.

"It's okay," he rub her pinky hair gently. "now take this medicine," she shook her head.

"If I let you loose, you gonna leave me!"

"Sakura," her body now feel warm. Hot. She's get fever.

"I don't wanna loose you! I'd better die," Sasuke sighned, placing the medicines and glass to the nearest table, and took her hands off his neck, wrap it and kiss her fingers. Sakura, her eyes bruisse becase of crying, look of what her boyfriend doing. He's warmth her. With his breathe. Personally.

"I wont leave you." he kiss her palm. "now take the medicine and take a rest," he offered her the medicine ang glass of water. She nooded, drink it and then get to her bed.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up," She still hold his hand.

"I will," Sasuke gently kiss her forehead. Soon, sakura fall asleep. Sasuke look careness to her, but then he smirked at her half-naked body, _at her wet undergarment._

_**Aaah! See, I know that you have dirty mind!** Shut up already._

"Hoaaam…" Sakura growling, wakes and graps her head. She feel extremely dizzy. Yet, she feel really comfortable. Oh yes, it's her bed. Nice dream. She dream that they have crazy party in ino-pig house, then Sasuke save her and bring her here. Mmm. And best part that she dream Sasuke said he loves her too. And that kissed. Hhmm…

"Sasuke-kun…" she said, still sleepy, smiling in her sleepiness, hugging her pillow, pretend like it was him.

"Hn,"

…

She wake. Open her eyes so widened.

Uchiha Sasuke standing by her bedroom door, his hand in his pocket, as cool as always. _And he's shirtless. No. way._

"Wha…what… why… how… but…" her head feel dizzy again. He walking towards her, take a sit beside her, in the edge of her bed.

"You are drunk. I take you home."

_What?_

"Wait… WAIT, SO THAT WASN'T DREAM?" she shouted what's in her head, so embarrassed, her face turn so red. She still remember how she asking him to make to with her. And let random jerks touch her. And and and… the kiss between them…

"I'm sure pain in my back wasn't dream," oh. My. Yeah, she hitting him. Darn. Stupid. Drunken me.

"I… I am sorry Sasuke-kun…" she hold her sheet in front of her face, to avoiding him to see her red face.

"Hn,"

"I must be burdened you."

"Hn," he must be mad at me. I'm such a whore last night. Oh, my, what if he breaking up with me? arrgh! Her head turn dizzy again. Accidentally she look into her sheet, and found, she already wore her pajama.

….

….

WHAT THE HELL?

"Sasuke-kun, did I ask you something?" _don't say it. I must be ask 'that' stupid thing. _

"Hn?"

"Did i… did… ask for… 'that'…?" _No, no, no, no, no._

"…Yes," _MAN!_

"Do we… did we… have we… are we…" _she's shaking as hold her sheet tighter._

"Last night's raining." His face come closer. Her hear beating too fast. Too fast. "you are wet. Caught fever. I opened it."

"Akh! So you did it! We… akh…" her face redder. Why she doesn't feel anything last night? Was it really their fist… night? But… but… what she remembered is his gently touch in her skin. And that time really feel like dream. And about fever, she still remembered her dizzy head. And how he's taking care of her. But then everthing lost. _Oh my._

"I didn't do anything." He kiss her nose, gently. Pulled away, looking in to her eyes straight. "I will not taking advantage from a drunk girl. _A special one_," and he wake and gone. But then stopped and look to her. "and I fulfill my promise to be here when u wake up," it explain why he's still shirtless. She's blushing.

Ah, yah. That part of her dream they are kissing, touching, and when he taken care of her, she said not to leave him.

If that wasn't dream and she's conscious, I would be her best part of life.

_DAMN YOU AND YOUR PARTY, INO-PIG!_

Sakura, stunning, her face blushing but she's smiling.

_I know I can trust you my everything, Sasuke-kun._

_I love you. I love you so much. And I know what you say last night. I hear it!_

She hugged herself cheerfully._ Euhm. Wait. My pajama… my bra…! She just realized she doesn't have her undergarments._

"Wait… SASUKE-KUN, BUT U STILL SEE MY WHOLE BODY!"

"Hn," he still there, laughing without sound. Yes, he removed all. Of course he saw it. But that's for her good, right?

"DAMMIT! YOU PERVERT!"


End file.
